Optical communication modules may be used to transmit optical signals over optical fibers. In some applications, optical fibers may be grouped to form optical fiber ribbon cables. Optical fiber ribbon cables may be used to transmit multiple optical signals in parallel. Transmitting multiple optical signals in parallel may increase data transfer rates between systems. Alternately or additionally, transmitting multiple optical signals in parallel may also provide a way for multiple dedicated communication channels to be established between components within the same or different systems.
As data transfer rates increase, dedicated communication channels become more standard, among other things, the number of optical fibers within optical fiber ribbon cables may also increase. Correspondingly, designs for optical communication modules that may be used to transmit and/or receive optical signal on the optical fibers of an optical fiber ribbon cable may change. In particular, a number of ports for an optical communication module that couple to individual optical fibers in optical fiber ribbon cables may also increase. An increase in the number of ports on optical communication modules may lead to multiple different form factors and/or configurations of optical communication modules.